


Century-Spanning Legacy

by ScribbleWriting65



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Slight Link/Midna, Spirits, Wolf link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: We all leave a legacy behind. Some more than others.





	1. Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is my next story, taking place in both Twilight Princess and Breath of the Wild! Tell me what you think of the story in the comments, and I hope you enjoy!

He knew that he was a part of a long line of heroes, but he never expected to literally see himself anew.

The phantom was aware of the rise of a new Hero from the moment the Triforce of Courage awoke. It was an intense and nostalgic feeling for the Shade, having been alone with his thoughts and forms in his tiny realm for centuries. It was exciting to have someone to pass on his legacy to, after giving up his rest to help said Hero.

He stopped short when he first saw the boy’s blue eyes upon his first visit. In an instant, the Shade’s mind raced back to his own adventures as the Hero of Time and his adventures in Termina. He knew what it was like to be alone and afraid in a strange new world, and he saw that fear in the eyes of the boy before him.

However, he also saw a spark of determination in the blue irises. ‘I am so sorry you had this pushed onto you, little one.’ He silently thought to himself. The thought was quickly ejected from his mind, as the Shade knew from experience that pity wouldn’t help the Goddess’ Chosen. With a rekindled fire in his bones to protect his protegee from danger as best he could, the Hero’s Shade taught the Hero reborn the art of combat.

“A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage,” the Shade said when they first met, having knocked his protegee back. The boy had rushed his front, easily being blocked by the phantom’s shield and counterattacked. The child rose with anger in his eyes, ready to attack again, but something in his soul stopped him short.

“You may be destined to become the hero of legend…” he paused at the title, a shiver of knowing what the boy would go through coursing through his bones. “but your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero’s tunic you wear.” The boy’s face shifted into an expression of shock at the skeleton’s harsh words. While the Hero’s Shade was angry with the boy’s brashness, he said his words out of the need to prepare him for the grueling road ahead.

Their lessons were brief but strong. Little more than information and blows were exchanged between the two warriors. The Shade noticed the boy growing stronger each time he appeared, the determination in his eyes shining brighter and brighter. Nostalgia came into his mind upon seeing a familiar item when Link visited for his third lesson. The Hylian Shield’s paint had dried away slightly, but the Shade secretly marveled at its near perfect condition, instantly recognizing it as the exact shield he had used on his own journey.

Yet, what caught him off guard the most was when the boy came to his realm with the Blade of Evil’s Bane in his hand. He had started describing the lesson, but stopped and lost his train of thought upon seeing the familiar hilt.

“Boy, may I examine your blade for a moment?” He asked softly.  
“Uh, sure?” Link said in a perplexed tone.  
The Hero’s Shade received the sword from Link’s hand, a familiar voice singing with joy once the hilt was gripped. The Hero’s Shade instantly escaped into his mind, only to see a mysterious but nostalgic figure that he couldn’t help but walk towards.

The figure resembled a girl, her body resembling the hilt of the Master Sword with one arm being blue and the other purple. The arms themselves were flowing, resembling waves in the ocean or wings in flight. A blue diamond outlined with gold rested on her chest, her legs resembling a dancer’s with light blue bands intersecting each other. Her blue face held soft lines that outlined a soft set of eyes. A small nose accompanied the pupil-less eyes, and a neutral expression rested on her lips before shifting into a small smile.

“Hello Master, it has been a long time.” The girl spoke with a garbled voice that somehow reached the Shade as clear words that conveyed happiness.  
“You’re the voice in the sword. The one I heard throughout my journey.” The Shade whispered in awe.  
“You are correct. Hylia gave me the designation ‘Fi.’ I sealed myself in the sword in a previous life to keep my time’s Demon King at bay. However, he cursed the Spirit of the Hero, which you once had and now resides within my current Master, and the blood of the Goddess, the one you call Zelda, to fight him for eternity.”

The Hero’s Shade kneeled before the spirit, awed at meeting his vocal companion from so long ago. It was hard to hear the voice during his adventure, but it always sang in Sheik’s presence and when he saved Zelda, defeating Ganon once and for all for his time. Fi simply looked down at him, analyzing his emotions before coming to a conclusion.

“Master, I believe I know what will give you what your kind calls ‘hope’.”  
The Shade looked up at the sword spirit, awaiting an answer.  
“Based on my analysis of the patterns that have surrounded the reincarnation cycle of you, Ganon, and Zelda, my current Master will be able to defeat Ganon for this-“  
“NO,” The Shade swiftly rose to his feet and bellowed. “The boy isn’t ready for his destiny. He will be killed. Tell the Goddesses that-“

“Master, I believe that he will be able to defeat Ganon with your help. I have sensed a 65% increase in my current Master’s combat capabilities since you began training him. At the current rate, I calculate that my current Master will have a 100% chance of defeating Ganon with Zelda’s help once you pass on your teachings to him.”  
The Shade’s anger flowed away and turned to fear, causing him to fall to his knees and shake, shaky breaths and whimpers escaping his teeth.

“I cannot let him die. Not when I can help him. I’ve seen enough death for a thousand lifetimes. He does not deserve this fate.”  
“If I may Master,” she looked down at him with what the Shade could only see as pity. “In all of my time serving Her Grace with my many Masters, they have all shown great amounts of what you call courage in their battles. This, combined with assistance from Princess Zelda, gives them what they need to achieve victory.”

The Hero’s Shade contemplated her words, finding truth within them. He couldn’t have defeated Ganon without Zelda’s help, both as Sheik with melodies and as Zelda holding the Demon King at bay. This calmed the Shade, letting go of his fear with a deep sigh. This was the boy’s destiny now, there was nothing he could do to stop that, but he could help.

“Please Fi,” he whispered, “keep him safe.”  
“I will, Master Link.” Fi said softly. She bowed her head to the Shade’s, giving him a small kiss on the forehead of his helmet. “I promise, old friend.”

The Shade lifted his head, releasing a sigh of relief. The goddesses weren’t kind to him in life, but maybe they’d be kind to his descendant. All he could do was prepare the Hero for the road ahead.

The Hero’s Shade returned to the outside world, making Link’s eyes light up in curiosity. He approached slowly, not sure if the Shade was entirely present. The phantom looked at his student, with what Link could only perceive as hope in his eye. The Shade gave the sword to Link, who looked at him curiously.

“Is this sword important to you?”  
“In a way, yes. I will tell you more at another time. For now, we continue your training.”

With that, the lessons continued. Link was undeniably curious about his teacher. What was he hiding? Legends of ancient Heroes were common in Hyrule, so was this ghost connected to them? If so, what kind of connection did he have? Student, observer, comrade? His mind raced examining possibilities but could find nothing solid to start from, so he focused on training.

When Link arrived for the final lesson, he grabbed his sword, ready for whatever the Hero’s Shade threw at him.

“Sheathe your blade, boy.”  
The Shade’s command left no room for argument, only a puzzled look on Link’s face as he slowly obeyed.  
“Aren’t you going to teach me the last of the skills?”  
“Yes. But before the lesson, I have something to tell you.”

Link had a surprised look on his face. The Hero’s Shade took a deep breath, sheathed his sword and shield, and looked at Link with the most serious look in his eye that Link had seen yet.

“You understand at this point that you are the Hero of Legend, yes?” Link nodded in response.  
“And am I correct in assuming you’ve heard tales of Heroes from the past?” Another nod.  
“I have not told you who I am, and I will tell you now. In this form, I am known as the Hero’s Shade.”  
“Why are you called that?”  
“Because when I was alive, I was known as Link, the Hero of Time.”

Link’s eyes widened to saucers, and his jaw dropped. Everything clicked in his mind at once. The combat skills came from his adventure. He knew about the tunic because he WORE the tunic. He knew about the sword because…

“That’s why you wanted to see my sword. You wielded it!”  
“Yes.” The Shade said with a nod. “She's a dear friend of mine, much more than a simple weapon. I couldn’t have defeated my time’s evil without her.”  
“The voice in the sword…” Link said with a whispered awe. He always thought he was going crazy. Midna’s comments didn’t help this fear, but now it was laid to rest with the Shade’s recollection.

“So, wait, that means you’re my ancestor, right!?”  
“Yes, you and I share the same bloodline. Our heritage has held the Triforce of Courage and Spirit of the Hero for centuries, and will continue to do so for eternity, as will the Princess and King of Evil.”

The Shade’s statement made Link lose his train of thought. His soul’s been reincarnated for centuries? Both he and Zelda were to be subjected to Ganon’s cruelty, with no end in sight? The thoughts made him drop to his knees. Shade simply lowered to one knee, looking at Link’s slowly appearing tears and shakes with a sad expression painting his own face.

“What’s the point of fighting like this if he just comes back? Will this ever end?” Link said with a sniffle.

The Shade put his hand on Link’s shoulder, lifting his head so that they were face-to-face. The sadness in the boy’s eyes broke the old Hero’s heart. No one deserved the life they had to live. Still, part of the ghost couldn’t regret his role in the world’s destiny. Even with his distaste for the gods, the Shade knew that he would answer the call to fight without hesitation if he was asked again.

“We fight so that others don’t have to suffer.” The Shade said with a sigh. “This is our destiny, to protect the world from the Demon King’s wrath. Would you wish that kind of pain on Ilia? Colin?”  
Link shot onto his feet, tears still falling from his eyes as he glared at his ancestor with everything he had, the wolf’s fury bright and clear.  
“Of course, I don’t want them to suffer!! Why the hell do you think I’d want that!?”  
The Shade slowly rose to his feet and looked Link in the eyes.  
“I fought for my friends in my time as well. Now its your turn. Use your friends as motivation. Look to their faces for strength.”

Link calmed down with a deep breath and reflected on the Shade’s words. His whole journey started because he wanted to save Ilia and the kids. Without that, he would’ve never met Midna or Zelda, seen the world and make so many friends. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you. I was out of line.” Link hung his head in shame.  
“There is no need for that. I was angry during my adventure too. I detested the gods, but saving the world and seeing the smiles after Ganon’s fall and the peace that came after made it all worthwhile.” The Shade simply stepped back and drew his sword and shield, ready for combat.  
“Now, shall we begin the final lesson?”

Link looked up, fierce determination shining in his eyes. He knew what had to be done. This was how it had to be. And if Ilia, Colin and the rest of the world were spared from suffering, then he would fight. For the kids, for Zelda, and for Midna most of all. With conviction in his heart, the Triforce of Courage glowing in his hand, Link drew the Master Sword, the voice within singing a heroic song.

The lesson was intense but hopeful. Both warriors gave everything they had, flawlessly blocking and attacking each other, spinning around in a dance of steel and spirit. The Hero’s Shade internally laughed at the fire in Link’s eyes. If this was what their legacy held, he had no doubt that the world would be safe, no matter what Ganon threw at them.  
The lesson ended, both parties panting as they sheathed their blades.

“You have done well in your training. You are ready to face Ganon.”  
“Thank you, sir. I couldn’t have come this far without you.” Link said as he walked up to the Shade and gave him a hug. The old Hero reciprocated, feeling nothing but pride at his descendant’s strength and kindness.  
“You already had all you needed before you met me. I just helped you see it.”  
Link stepped back with a smile and happiness on his face. The Shade couldn’t help but release a small snicker, amazed at seeing such light, even in the darkest time of his life.

“Go and do not falter, my child!”

Link gave his ancestor a thumbs-up before leaving the Shade’s spiritual home. Once he left, the Shade felt a peace pervade his being, allowing him to close his eye one last time and truly enjoy the fruits of his labor from another life as he finally joined his loved ones in paradise.


	2. Paws

The geography had changed, but the land’s scent was just as fresh and sweet as before.

The wolf walked slowly alongside the young man, allowing himself to take in the new land he traveled. So much was brand new, yet right from his own time as the Hero so long ago. Hyrule field was even bigger than his time, but he could still see the other regions from it. Zora’s Domain was even grander than on his adventure, but it still shone with natural blues and grays. Death Mountain was still as hot as ever, and the Gorons just as friendly.

However, what he didn’t expect to see was the devastation that Ganon had caused. It was unlike anything from his experiences. Buildings were damaged beyond repair or even recognition. Giant machines walked the earth with spider-like legs, red glowing patterns on their body and blue lights in their single eyes that promised death. People scarcely scattered throughout the land, living day by day.

Said people did have hope in their eyes, but it was often well-hidden by fear and even anger. This was most prominent in the Zoras, mourning the loss of their beloved princess and Champion one hundred years ago when the Calamity first rose to power. Said bitterness was pointed at the wolf’s charge and companion, the Hero of this time who had served this era’s Princess as her personal guard before Ganon attacked.

The boy took it in stride, a blank expression almost always appearing on his face, rarely replaced by ferocity in combat or joy in cooking. The wolf couldn’t help but laugh internally when the boy cooked, knowing all too well the allure of a good meal, especially when the boy fed him some of his portions. 

However, the loyal canine couldn’t help but have his ears fall whenever the boy recovered one of his lost memories. He had been made aware of the boy’s amnesia and previous life when the Goddesses called him to service after centuries of peace in paradise, and the old Hero had accepted without hesitation, eager to help another Hero like the Hero of Time had helped him in his own adventure.

Recovering a memory was always hard for the wolf to watch. Remembering what was once forgotten left the boy still afterward, his eyes masking the pain within. When emotions did escape, they appeared as shock or even sadness. The wolf could only watch with sadness and pity when the boy remembered his own death, falling to his knees and releasing all of his pent-up emotion with a blood-curdling scream and waterfall of tears pouring from his eyes. Link knew that these experiences would stay with the boy for his entire life, even more so than his own memories stuck with him, seeing them race through his eyes as they traveled.

The Hero of Twilight hadn’t walked mortal ground in centuries. He enjoyed his time in the afterlife with Midna, Zelda, and all of his friends and family that he never knew. It was a peaceful time, free of worry and able to fully enjoy the results of his hard work as a Hero and living man, ruling alongside Midna as the Twilight King. 

Now, he was a companion, a loyal friend of his own descendant. This left him with an incredible sense of pride, seeing the boy’s ferocity in battle and kindness and caring when helping others or playing with nearby children and animals. Freedom was divine for the boy, his eyes glowing with a silent joy whenever he and the wolf walked the wilds or blazed through a hill on his shield. The wolf looked on with nostalgia and excitement, reminiscing on his ice surfing with Yeto and Yeta.

It was at a quiet campfire under the stars after a long day of travel when the wolf heard a familiar song. It resonated through his ears to his soul. The song came from the boy’s sword, the same one that he had wielded so long ago. The wolf looked at the boy beside the sword, face quickly shifting to subtle caution at the boy’s shakes, a telltale sign that he was having another nightmare.

The boy shot upright, releasing a small scream from the terrors in his mind. Unnoticeable tears rolled down his face, the dream still flashing across his eyes. The land was on fire, rouge Guardians blasting everything in their path. It was at the time of his death, except the Zelda in his dream didn’t awake her sealing power, leaving Link to watch her be eviscerated by an approaching Guardian.

The wolf slowly approached the boy, deciding that he needed his help more than ever. The Sacred Beast got the Hero’s attention with a small bark, his eyes shining bright in the moonlight. The Hero saw something in his companion’s eyes, something that pulled at him to the wolf. He put his hand on the wolf’s head, centering on the marks on his forehead before losing consciousness.

The boy awoke in a mysterious realm of white. Hyrule Castle, Death Mountain, the Gerudo Highlands, Shatterback Point, and Mount Lanayru all visible in the distance. Soft panting echoed through the realm, causing the Hero to snap out of his amazement and turn to the source of the noise. Before him was his companion, the wolf that had traveled with him throughout his adventure. The wolf howled, emitting a flash of white, only to be replaced by a familiar sight.

A young man stood in the place of the canine. The Wild Hero’s mouth opened into an O shape, shocked at seeing someone that looked almost exactly like him. The man’s hair was darker than the Hero’s own honey-brown hair, his features more worn, but holding a soft smile. His clothes were a forest green, unlike the Champion’s light-blue tunic, and he wore a hat of the same green color. A small stone rested comfortably in his forehead, strange cyan marks pulsing with his heartbeat.

On his back was a sword that was similar to his own, but different. The hilt was black, cyan marks like the ones on his head glowing through it. His arms were covered with leather gauntlets, the stitching and color slightly worn from long-time use.

“Who are you?”  
“My name is Link. In my time, I was known as the Hero of Twilight, or what you have seen, the Sacred Beast.”  
“My name is Link,” the Wild Hero said with awe. “Why do you have my name, and why do you look so much like me?”  
“We’re part of a long legacy of Heroes. I walk with you as a wolf to help you, like our ancestor, the Hero of Time, helped me on my own adventure.”

The Wild Hero couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The information made his legs weak, forcing him to slowly sit from its sheer magnitude. The Hero of Twilight sat as well, understanding the force of their bloodline.

“How did you do it? I can’t remember my past, and everyone expects so much from me. What if I fail?” The Wild Hero felt tears falling from his eyes, the pressure being too much for him.  
“I know what it’s like,” The Twilight Hero said as he put his hand on his descendant’s shoulder. “Feeling like everything will die if you take one wrong step. Seeing the worst of the world around you.”  
“Does it ever go away?”  
“It will with time. I couldn’t have completed my adventure without my friends’ help though. I’ve seen how you act. You’re not alone Link. You have the Champions and Sheikah by your side.”

“But how can I be strong without my memories? Why did the Goddesses have to be so cruel in letting Ganon rise? In not helping Zelda? She didn’t deserve this!!” The Wild Hero was weeping now. He had seen Zelda’s kindness, knowledge, and dedication in his recovered memories, and Hylia repaid her by unlocking her powers at the worst possible moment?

The Twilight Hero’s heart broke at Wild’s pain. He didn’t have any truly comforting words for his descendant, because how can you fix something that’s so utterly broken? His descendant was going through a worse hell than he had, so all he could do was hug him and wait for the tears to stop flowing.

The Wild Hero’s tears finally stopped as he pulled back from his ancestor’s embrace, keeping his head hung in shame.  
“Hey, don’t feel bad,” the Hero of Twilight said, “Its good to be vulnerable every once in a while. Without emotions, we become shadows of our true selves.”  
“Thank you. I’ll keep fighting for Zelda, I promise.” Wild said softly.  
“Good. Know that I will always be with you. You’re not alone, and I’m proud of you.” Twilight said fondly.

They left the white realm, Wild slowly waking up to see the sun rising over the horizon. The wolf beside him awoke with a yawn, stretching out his body before looking at Link with nothing but pride in his eyes. Link responded with a soft smile, understanding all that the wolf was saying. Link would always have hope, as long as he believed in himself and his friends. With determination in his heart, Link and his loyal wolf walked off to face Ganon and save Zelda, preserving the legacy of Heroes for the next generation and all of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I think that the idea of a living legacy is fascinating, and I wanted to somewhat capture a special kind of legacy with this story, especially with possible interactions between the different Links. Tell me what you thought in the comments, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
